Mi Querido Maestro
by HatsuneRanma
Summary: Ella a estado Enamorada de su Maestro y nos cuenta como lo conocio y como se enamoro de el.. pero.. Cierta personita apodada para algunos como "The Queen Golden Darkness" tiene Cierto interes y "admiracion" por nuestro Entrenador. Sigue las Aventuras de Ash Ketchum junto con Su pikachu y Rosalina a la Conquista de la Liga Sinnoh! Drama, Aventura y Romance! Mundo parecido al juego!
1. Una Pesadilla

Mi Querido Maestro

Bueno.. Este es mi primer Fic.. espero que les agrade

Aquí sera un Mundo Alterno, no hay Equipo Rocket no hay amigos inseparables y todo lo que ustedes conocen.. simplemente sera un Viaje de entrenador y sus pokemon como en los Videojuegos.. claro que aqui tendra un toque de Romance, aventuras.. y algo Horror y drama.. creo w

Asi que.. Se aceptan criticas y opiniones o lo que les guste para que aprenda de mis errores y mejore.. eso si no quiero malos comentarios o que no es de su agrado y esten echando arena total por que no ven lo que no tiene en otras historias, si eres de esas personas.. que haces aquí?

Por si las dudas dejo esto para que entiendan y no se confundan :3

Nombre: - Personas hablando -

Nombre: -* pokemon hablando* -

*acciones

**narracion y pensamiento de los personajes**

Ya dicho esto.. comienza

**Aclaro: Pokemon no me pertenece tanto el nombre como los personajes, solo hacemos esto por pasatiempo y por diversion ^u^**

**Capitulo 1**

*Mira a su entrenador como duerme tranquilamente.. mientras ella a un lado aprovecha acariciando suavemente su rostro… haciendo que esa angel sonrie.*

*Susurra Dormido* -..Rosa…lina…. siempre…. Estare.. con.. tigo-

*Al escucharlo se sonroja muchisimo, tratando de que no salgan pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos color Rojizos, ella se acerca mirándolo*

-*Lo se.. lo se mi maestro.. yo tambien, siempre estare con usted hasta el fin de nuestros dias*-

*Haciendo que ella lo abrase tan tiernamente y protegiéndolo de cualquier peligro..*

**Se estarán preguntando.. por que un Entrenador y su Pokemon duermen tan tranquilamente abrazados.. pareciendo como una pareja de recién enamorados? Bueno les contare mi historia..

Esto paso hace algunos meses.. 9 para ser exactos.

Yo apenas era una niña.. muy pequeña.. desgraciadamente, y digo desgraciadamente.. pues para un Pokemon ser atrapado por un Entrenador es sinónimo de alegría para muchos de nosotros.. pues tendras Muchas aventuras, seras muy cuidado y mimado, crecerás y ganaras mucha experiencia y victorias con tu entrenador y sentirte orgulloso, un sinfín de emociones que nunca podrias experimentar…

Pero… que pasaria si ese entrenador que te capturo… realmente es muy Malo.. hasta sientes que su alma habia sido Corrompida por mucha Maldad?

Asi es… a mi me paso esto, nosotras Podemos sentir los Sentimientos y las Emociones positivas y negativas de los Humanos, yo pense que el tenia buenas intenciones, se sentia una paz tranquila al ver a ese humano, claro que por instito tenia que ser precavida y si hiciera algo malo utilizaria Teletransportacion sin dudarlo.. pero el tenia pensamientos buenos.. asi que el se acerco lentamente.. yo pensando que realmente es buena persona, pero al ser atrapada y estar dentro de la Pokeball… tuve un miedo…. Un horrible miedo al sentir realmente esas emociones de ese humano..**

*en el Bosque cerca de llegar a la Ciudad Vetusta se veia un hombre de al menos 28 años viendo a los alrededores buscando cierto pokemon..*

¿?: - …joder… debe aver una por aquí! Habia escuchado que rara ves aparecen esos pokemon alrededor de las 19:00 horas por buscar comida o explorando nuevas zonas… y tambien que algunas son fuertes-

*se escucha ruidos fuertes atrás de las hiervas*

¿?: - eh? Que fue eso.. -

*sigilosamente el camina hacia el ruido.. y encontro a ese pokemon cantando y bailando

¿?: - si! Lo sabia! Sabia que encontraria a una de ellas! Veamos que dice la pokedex

Pokedex: * RALTS EL POKEMON SENTIMIENTO, LOS RALTS PUEDEN SENTIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS Y LAS EMOCIONES DE LOS HUMANOS A TRAVEZ DEL CUERNO DE SU CABEZA, ESTE POKEMON ES MUY RARO QUE APARESCA CERCA DE LOS HUMANOS, SI LO HACE SIEMPRE ESTA PRECAVIDO Y ALEJADO DE LA PERSONA, ELLA SE ACERCARA SI EL USUARIO ES DE BUEN CORAZON Y TIENE EMOCIONES POSITIVAS*

¿?: - mm con que emociones positivas eh? Esto será pan comido-

*haciendo una risa de medio lado el se acerca a la pequeña Ralts.. claro que ella se dio cuenta y se mantenia alejado de el por instinto..*

¿?: - tranquila pequeña no pasa nada, ademas no quiero hacerte daño.. mira tengo algunas bayas que recogi.. tomalas-

*sonriendo amigable Ralts se dio cuenta de las emociones positivas y lentamente se estaba acercando a el para tomar las bayas que le estaba dando ese hombre.

¿?: **siii.. solo unos pasos mas y seras mia!**

*al momento de que Ralts tomo una baya.. el avienta una Competi-ball tomando a ralts desprevenida asustándola tratando de hacer la teletransportacion.. pero fue demasiado tarde y la toco la competi-ball.. por alguna razon esa extraña pokeball estaba alterada… pues al momento de capturarla simplemente dejo de moverse y dio el sonido de captura completa sin que el pokemon hiciera su esfuerzo para no ser capturado..

*al ver que tuvo éxito esa sonrisa falsa se volvio en una sonrisa siniestra mirando la ball alzándola*

¿?: - SIIII! POR FIN YA TENGO A RALTS! JAJAJAJAJA! Ahora el siguiente paso es-

*mira su PokeWatch navegando a una de sus aplicaciones señalando a la Competi-ball y obtiene algunos resultados..*

¿?: - Que? Nivel 2? Solo Gruñido y Teletrasportacion? Y es una Hembra? Por favor! Esto tiene que ser una estupides! Aaaggghhh! Maldita sea mi suerte!-

¿?: - Tsk que remedio tendre que subirla de nivel a lo maximo dentro de 3 dias y volverla en una Gardevoir de nivel 80… jejejejejeje *sonriendo muy sadico* creo que Houndoom y Mightyena se divertirán demasiado con esta debilucha.. solo espero que no se excedan y la maten como paso con ese Pichu y eevee..

*alejándose del bosque dando rumbo a su base secreta ubicado en la montaña cerca de la Ciudad Rocavelo*

Ralts: -* NOO! NOOO! Ayudenme Por Favor! Dejame Salir! DEJAME SALIR!*-

**Trataba de romper el Sello de esa Pokeball.. pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.. algo tenia esa ball que no me dejaba salir… cuando sentí sus emociones.. sus pensamientos… vi esas imágenes.. tan horribles.. tan crueles!... ese pobre indefenso Pichu, era de la misma edad que yo el no sabia que hacer, no sabia realmente por que su entrenador lo hacia pelear con otros pokemon de Maximo nivel.

De solo ver su rostro de ese pichu… dios estaba pidiendo ayuda! una explicación o algo mirando a ese…. No.. eso ya no se llamaria entrenador.. es una bestia.. pichu lo miraba tratando de entender.. por que no le da ordenes? o por que no lo anima?.. simplemente se reia, le daba placer de ver como lo estaban lastimando, y pichu… dios mio.. sus lagrimas

Fue tan cruel.. lo peor de todo.. no le dio un digno entierro, lo tiro como si fuera una vil basura.. y eevee.. ese pequeño eevee.. fue vilmente masacrado… y devorado por esos dos….

Solo espero que Arceus me de esperanza.. y un Milagro.. de salir de esta pesadilla**

*En el camino hacia su siguiente Gimnasio de Ciudad Rocavelo, vemos a un Entrenador de 17 años usando una camisa azul y blanca con capucha y cierre, pantalones negros y zapatos rojos con negros, un par de guantes rojo con negro, Su mochila es media celeste con blanco y con un circulo blanco en el medio y una gorra algo vieja pero bien cuidada de color roja con blanco, con el símbolo de la expo oficial de la liga Pokémon de la región Kanto en color verde, a su lado camina un Pequeño Pikachu *

Ash: - Bien! Ya falta muy Poco para tener nuestra Tercera Medalla Pikachu! Solo tendremos que atravesar la cueva para llegar a Ciudad Rocavelo!-

-* Pika pi!*-

Ash: - valla.. la región Sinnoh es muy bonita, hay muchos pokemon que nunca hemos visto, Hermosos paisajes como el Pueblo Aromaflor…aawww aun tengo la sensación de ese pueblo…. pero eso si y no me lo negaras pikachu… si que fue un gran susto ver esa mansión abandonada que esta en el Bosque Vetusto.. y yo de tarado siguiendo lo que dijo Gardenia… no por algo dicen que la curiosidad mato al Meowth ¬.¬ -

-* pikaa… chu pikapi n *-

_Flashback_

*Despues de aver derrotado a Gardenia y conseguir su Segunda Medalla Ash Recordo sobre el Pokewatch y decide regresar a Ciudad Jubileo… y claro que Ash suspira frustrado.. pues otra ves tenia que pasar de nuevo el Bosque Vetusto..

La primera ves que llego al bosque pudo pasar sin problemas acompañado de una Hermosa Entrenadora Pokemon de Nombre Momi, ella Agradecio mucho que podría acompañar a Ash hasta la salida del bosque.. claro que para Ash fue un gusto y era evidente que se sonrojara demasiado a tal belleza de esta Chica que incluso Pikachu tampoco resistió a su belleza y pudo estar en los brazos de ella siendo cargado tan Tiernamente..

Entrando al bosque se dio cuenta de que había una persona.. Era Gardenia que estaba viendo hacia la Mansion abandonada.. el Lentamente se acerca hacia a ella.. gardenia ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ash pues estaba tan concentrada mirando la Mansion*

Ash: - Gardenia! Que estas haciendo aquí?-

*haciendo que ella Se espante demasiado pegando un grito*

Gardenia: - KYYYYAAAAA! *voltea rápido* - ASH! NO ME ASUSTES ASI! -

*Ash solo la mira*

\- areee… -

\- que tanto miras en la mansion? -

*Gardenia después del susto se recupera poco a poco y mira la mansión*

Gardenia: - bueno e escuchado rumores.. se dice que existe un Pokemon fantasma.. pero no cualquier Fantasma.. si no que es un Tipo Fantasma/Electrico se hace llamar Rotom.. y también que se pueden ver unas sombras siniestras de un Hombre mayor y de una niña…

*comienza a hablar algo nerviosa*

…de….debería comprobarlo yo mis…misma si son ciertos esos ru.. rumores pero como… como líder de gimnasio estoy muy ocupadísima y es una gran responsabilidad! y también porque tengo muchos asuntos que hacer je..jeje * sonriendo nerviosa* bu.. bueno me tengo que ir! Nos vemos Ash! - *dando pasos rapidos alejándose de ese lugar*

*Ash mira a gardenia como se aleja rápido.. o mas bien corriendo *

Ash: - seeee claaroo… muchos asuntos… miedosa

*el voltea hacia la mansión*

\- que dices pikachu? Vemos la mansión para ver si los rumores son ciertas?

*Pikachu lo mira.. y siente algo de miedo al ver esa mansión*

.*Pika? Pi pikachu! Chuuuuu! Piii! *- n *haciendo caras y señas de no querer ir*

Ash: - ooo vamos Pikachu! No seas miedoso! Además.. si son fantasmas.. solo será gastly o Haunter.. no creo que sean fantasmas reales..

*usando la habilidad corte avanzan hacia la mansión*

_Fin Flashback_

Ash: ok decidido y tomo nota… no hay que seguir e investigar los Rumores que dicen la gente… en especial los Lideres de gimnasio.

-*pika pika chu *-

Y!... quitarte la maldita curiosidad… un dia de estos acabare matándome ._.

-* chuu *- *afirmando con la cabeza*

*avanzando encuentra la cueva* - Mira! Hay esta la cueva pikachu! –

-veamos *mira el mapa* según como lo indica.. no esta muy profundo es fácil encontrar la salida, ok deja sacar la linterna *revisa su mochila* lo bueno fue que la consegui a un buen precio y no se diga las pilas!-

-* pika? Pii pika! Chu! Pikachu pi! *-

\- siii siii ya se lo que me tratas de decir… para que usar la linterna si te tengo a ti o a Beautifly y poder usas el Flash para alumbrar la cueva… fácil mi querido roedor.. no me parece justo que usen esa técnica.. pues pueden agotar su energía..y estamos escasos de pociones.. solo tengo algunos antídotos y paralizantes.. –

*pikachu suspira *

\- bueno aclarado la cosa.. avanzemos!

*Ash prende la linterna… y rápidamente se apaga*

\- que demonios? Funciona! *le da unos tremendos zapes a la linterna.. sin ningún resultado*….ugghhh.. ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad de que me costo solo 250 Pokeyens ¬n¬

-* piiii ka ka ka pi piii pi ka ka!*-

\- no le veo la gracia pikachu!-

-* piiikaa… chuu pika pii pika pika chuu! *-

\- sii ya lo se.. bueno que remedio - *Ash toma una de sus pokeball*

\- sal Beauti –

*antes de llamar a su pokemon… el sintió una ligera presencia.. como una llamada de auxilio en su mente*

\- eh? Que… que fue eso… *deteniendo su mano antes de llamar a beautifly mirando a su alrededor* que es este presentimiento…. Es… *avanza poco a poco* es como si alguien esta pidiendo ayuda….

-* Piiii? *-

\- no lo se amigo… pero… siento este presentimiento… alguien esta pidiendo ayuda.. ven vamos pikachu! –

*Ash y pikachu corren hacia la izquierda evitando la cueva.. siguiendo su instinto.. pues algo le decía en su mente.. que alguien o algo esta pidiendo ayuda*

-* por favor…. Alguien… ayúdeme.. *-

**todas mis lagrimas recorren en mis mejillas.. sabia exactamente que este era mi fin… pero aun tenia una ultima jugada.. si me saca de esta pokeball, en ese momento utilizare la teletransportacion huyendo de ese lugar… se que es peligroso usar este método.. pues no se sabe donde podría caer o donde podría esta **

*el entrenador caminando por un pequeño bosque antes de entrar a la cueva secreta.. se detiene un poco*

¿?: bueno antes de llegar a la base.. vamos a ver que condición tiene esta ralts.. *saca dos pokeball* salgan Houndoom y Mightyena!

*saliendo esos dos pokemon… se les nota ese instinto salvaje…*

*el saca esa competi-ball alterada* - miren chicos.. carne fresca!.. pero una cosa.. ataquen con lo que puedan.. y prohibido usar Mordisco! Sobre todo tu Mightyena! Ya me costaste un eevee y no quiero que le hagas lo mismo a esta ralts.. primero veremos si es resistente a los golpes y quemaduras… a.. y si ven que trata de huir.. ya saben que hacer –

*toma esa pokeball* - sal de hay ralts! –

*la pequeña pokemon sale de esa pokeball… volteando a su alrededor.. con mucho miedo y se fija de los dos pokemon como gruñen salvajemente.

Ralts por su parte mira a su entrenador para ver si tiene alguna orden o algo.. pero sabia exactamente que tenia en mente –

¿?: bien… Mightyena usa Placaje contra Ralts!

*Mightyena hace caso a su entrenador y va rápidamente contra ralts a atacarla… ella por su parte no sabia que hacer estaba demasiado asustada para poder pensar en su ultimo recurso… recibiendo un gran daño azotándola contra el árbol*

¿?: tsk lo sabia es una debilucha ni siquiera iso el intento por esquivarlo.. *su pokewatch comenso a emitir un sonido.. lo mira y se fija de las estadísticas de sus pokemon.. sobre todo ralts.. 2% de vitalidad* que? Ya tan rápido? Por favor! Esto es el colmo… *sin piedad ordena* Houndoom usa lanzallamas! –

*ralts aun recuperándose de ese fuerte golpe que le dio Migthyena se percata del lazallamas de Houndoom*

Ralts: -* tengo… que… hacerlo…*-

*Ralts comienza a brillar.. haciendo que el entrenador mire a ralts*

¿?: valla valla… después de todo comenzara a atacar.. veamos de que esta hecha esa ralts…

*realmente estaba concentrado sobre lo que hacían sus otros Pokemon.. que se olvido por completo de las habilidades de ralts que no sabia que tenia gruñido y teletransportacion.

Ella concentrándose.. y antes de que el Lanzallamas llegara a tocar su cuerpo… activa su teletransportacion.. desapareciendo de ese lugar*

¿?: whooo! Desapareció! Esto es soprendente! Esa ralts tiene algunos secretos… esto será divertido! Veamos cuanto podrá resistir estando despareci….. un momento! *se acordó de las habilidades de ralts* AAAAGGGGGGHHHHH MALDICION! ESE ERA TELETRANSPORTACION! SE LARGO ESA MALDITA!

Rapido Mightyena! encuentra a esa estúpida ralts y traela de vuelta.. no debe estar lejos de aquí… la teletransportacion no rebasa mucho de los 800 metros! Ahora! Ve ve!

*haciendo caso a su entrenador, Mightyena comienza a rastrear su olfato*

*por otro lado Ralts aparece cerca de un rio aun débil*

Ralts: -* sii, pude.. lograr.. escapar… pero…. Ya…. Ya no puedo… estoy… dema..siado.. débil *-

** Realmente este será mi fin?.. asi terminaría mi vida?.. arceus… alguien.. ayúdenme**

…..ka….pi…piiikaaa! PIKAA!

**un.. pikachu?... eh?.. este.. este sentimiento…de…. De quien es? Se siente… tan… calido… tan tierno… **

-…eh? Es un Pokemon!.. pero Que le paso?.. esta muy débil! –

*Ash busca desesperadamente en su mochila si tiene algo que pueda recuperar vitalidad a los pokemon… por fortuna encontró una Baya Aranja y sin dudarlo se la dio a Ralts*

-Toma pequeña! Esto te ayudara a recuperar fuerzas..

*Ralts no dudo en la ayuda de ese humano y comio la baya.. haciendo que recupere algo de fuerza.. Ash al ver que se puede levantar… pero el la carga..*

-tranquila.. aun estas muy débil.. tengo que llevarte a un centro pokemon para que puedas recuperar tus fuerzas –

**este humano…. Su sentimientos… son muy calidos… es un humano de buen corazón… tratare de poder comunicarme con el**

-* humano…. Pu… puedes.. escucharme? *-

*Ash se queda petrificado al escuchar esa voz en su mente.. volteando a ver quien fue el que lo llamo.. pero no habia nadie mas que ralts y su pikachu*

\- o.. oye pikachu.. escuchaste a alguien llamándome?

-* piikaa? *-

*Ralts moviendo una de sus manos toca la mano de Ash.. y el se da cuenta*

-* humano..soy yo… la que te esta llamando.. soy Ralts *-

( Ralts? Nunca había escuchado ese nom…. espera puedes hablar en mi mente?)

-* asi es… esa es mi habilidad… por ahora.. necesito tu ayuda humano.. estoy escapando de un entrenador con sus pokemon… ellos quieren matarme *-

(que? Matarte? Por que? Que clase de entrenador aria eso! )

-*Piikaa! Pikachu! *-

*Ash escucho a su pikachu y se dio cuenta del por que.. a solo unos metros se veía a una mightyena aullando.. como si estuviera llamando a alguien*

\- una Mightyena? *el voltea y mira a ralts* (es ese pokemon que te esta siguiendo?)

*ralts al voltear se da cuenta de migthyena y se aferra mucho hacia Ash abrazandolo.. sintiendo el miedo al saber de quien era ese pokemon… Ash se da cuenta por lo que hace Ralts y la protege abrazandola*

(ya tranquila.. yo estoy aquí.. te protegeré)

*en ese momento. Ralts sintió un sentimiento muy grande hacia ese humano*

**me… me protegerá? El.. me protegerá..**

¿?: valla valla.. asi que aquí estas malagradecida, pensando que tenias una habilidad única.. pero no me acorde que tenias teletransportacion.. *se da cuenta de que su ralts esta abrazado hacia Ash* OYEME TU LADRON! QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI POKEMON?

Ash: - tu.. pokemon? –

¿?: que acaso de Ladron eres Sordo? si es MI POKEMON!

*Ash lentamente se enoja demasiado al escuchar que era su pokemon*

\- tu… maldito… ni siquiera eres merecedor de tener este pokemon! Por que esta muy lastimada? Incluso te tiene miedo! Que le Hiciste!

¿?: eso a ti no te interesa! Buscate a tu propio Ralts Ladron! Y deja el mio! *saca la competi-ball alterada con la que capturo a ralts* Regresa porquería!

*el flash rojo que emite la poke-ball llamando al pokemon se acerca hacia ralts para poder regresarla… pero sorpresivamente al tocarla… no la regresa*

¿?: - que mierda? Regresa! Regresa! *tratando de regresar a ralts.. pero no tiene ningún resultado* que le pasa a esta poke-ball por que no funciona!

*Ash al mirar lo que pasa.. sonríe*

\- que no te das cuenta estúpido? Cuando un Pokemon abandona a su entrenador este ya no puede regresar a la poke-ball que fue capturado.. simplemente ya no tiene vínculos con el entrenador… ella ya te abandono y dejo de ser tu pokemon-

¿?: aaaggghhhhh Maldito! Te arrepentiras de robarte a mi pokemon! Ve Houndoom! *aventando una poke-ball saliendo el pokemon mencionado*

*ash también saca una poke-ball* y tu… TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HACERLE DAÑO A UN POKEMON… A UN SER VIVO! NO TE LO PERDONARE!

BEAUTIFLY YO TE ELIJO!

Continuara…..

Si estas leyendo esto.. solo puedo decirte que muchísimas gracias por leer este fic…

Ufff realmente si es un poco cansado en poder imaginar y armar las piezas.. pero todo esfuerzo tiene sus frutos w

La verdad mi pokemon Favorito siempre a sido mi Querida Gardevoir.. es por eso que siempre me imagine un pequeño romance entre esta Hada y de nuestro Entrenador Ash.. claro que no romance como todos pensamos.. si no un romance hermoso de entrenador hacia su pokemon y viceversa..

Tratare de poder actualizarlo entre semana.. ya que si no puedo lo actualizare por 15 dias

Asi que espérenlo con ansias.. y de nuevo les agradesco mucho! No olviden sus cometarios mi friends! ^u^


	2. Mi Querido Maestro

Aaawww ver esos Follow y Favoritos que se están aumentando, me da una gran felicidad y motivación de que si les esta gustando mi historia!

También.. una Disculpa amigos.. actualizar rápido no es mi fuerte.. pues también tengo otros asuntos que hacer de mi life.. y pues.. mi cerebro se vuelve en Dual core y no a Quad core como yo quiero :P

Bueno sin mas peros… aquí esta el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

*****En una Hermosa Tarde se ve como Dos entrenadores dan una buena batalla en medio de ciudad Canal dando un buen espectáculo y animando a los entrenadores*

\- Pidgeoto! Ataque Rapido! –

*el pokemon va a una velocidad impresionante tratando de darle un buen golpe a su contrincante*

\- jeje!.. es muy rápido tu pidgeoto.. pero veamos si se compara con el mio.. Staravia! Usa doble equipo!-

*escuchando las ordenes de su entrenador se multiplica por completo dejando a pidgeoto confundido y falla su ataque*

\- ahora! Golpe Aereo!

*rápidamente los clones se acercan hacia pidgeoto.. tanto el pokemon como su entrenador no saben que hacer.. y golpea fuertemente a pidgeoto.. haciendo un ataque critico.. cae el pokemon.. ya fuera de combate*

\- Pidgeoto no puede continuar! Por lo tanto la victoria es para el entrenador Ash Ketchum! –

*el publico aplaudió eufórico por esa gran batalla que vieron*

Ash: - bien hecho Staravia! (pone su brazo derecho para que se monte su pokemon y gritando de orgullo por la victoria)

*a lo lejos de la gente se ve a una hermosa chica de unos 23 o 24 años de cabello rubio/dorado.. con una sonrisa muy feliz y satisfecha de haber visto esa gran batalla.. pero su mirada estaba muy concentrada en ese chico de gorra roja con blanco y en su brazo a su staravia... sonrojandose un poco*

-…. Ash ... *sonriendo muy tierna…. mira un poco al lado.. y ve a la Gardevoir que está al lado de Ash cargando a un pikachu en sus brazos sonriendole a su entrenador.. * - mmmm... esa Gardevoir... acaso ella es?…. *sorprendida.. sonríe*…. Ya veo… ella.. era esa ralts cuando la vi en el hospital… valla a evolucionado muy rápido.. *notando el sonrojo de Gardevoir* y se ve que tiene un gran vinculo con Ash… *suspira* quería ver como era su poder… pero bueno.. será para la próxima... *se voltea y camina saliendo de la ciudad* (espero verte pronto otra vez... mi querido Ash)

*mientras que el otro entrenador.. algo decaído por la derrota.. pero cambia su actitud a uno muy alegre y va con ash*

\- whoo! Eres un gran entrenador Ash! había escuchado los rumores de que un Entrenador pokemon que siempre estaba acompañado con un Pikachu y una Gardevoir era muy fuerte e invencible… y todo parece indicar que si es cierto!.. al paso que vas.. no dudo de que seas campeón de la liga sinnoh! –

*al escuchar elogios se rie un poco sonrojándose de la pena*

\- queria verte que usaras a tu Gardevoir, pero no me esperaba que tuvieras a un Staravia y a un Prinplum de gran nivel y fuerza! –

*Ash sonríe al escuchar eso*

\- bueno.. no todo se basa en la fuerza.. tambien se necesita estrategia y puntos clave en los ataques.. y te aseguro que hasta el mas pequeño puede vencer a un grande.. como paso con tu torterra y mi prinplum..

*el entrenador rie* - cierto tienes mucha razón.. bueno de verdad fue un gran placer tener una batalla contigo.. la próxima vez que nos veamos no sera muy fácil eh! *estrechando la mano*

\- lo mismo digo amigo! yo también entrenare mas y esta vez será batalla de 6 pokemon para ser mas divertido! * estrechando la mano para dar inicio a una gran amistad*

*ella mira feliz a su maestro.. pues donde el batalla contra otros entrenadores.. siempre termina en gran amistad... pero esa sonrisa se convierte en algo de tristeza.. pues al ver el brazo derecho de su maestro... mira esa enorme cicatriz que casi le cubre desde su muñeca hasta su codo..*

** ….esa cicatriz….. hay Arceus.. si no fuera por que llego a tiempo mi maestro.. yo no estaría aquí acompañándolo…. Pero… pero….. fue un precio muy alto… al grado de que casi podría perder su brazo… y todo por protegerme de….. de ese… *cerrando los ojos.. recordando.. ese trágico dia…**

* * *

¿? : - jajajajajaja! Aaawww el "gran entrenador" me va atacar con su mariposita tan tierna! Jajaja *al igual que su entrenador Houndoom Se mofa siguiendo lo mismo que hace su entrenador..…*

* cosa que para Ash solo sonríe*

Ash: - típico.. reírse a lo estúpido y saber que la tiene ganada.. no me extraña

*al escuchar ese comentario se enoja mas*

¿?: - ja! Estúpido ni para el arranque me serviras!… Houndoom, Quema a esa mariposa con tu lanzallamas!

*el pokemon prepara su Hocico y lanza un potente lanzallamas contra Beautifly… Ralts solo se aferra mas abrazando a Ash al sentir ese miedo*

\- (un poco mas… un poco mas!) * al ver como se acerca ese lanzallamas…* - Ahora Beautifly! Usa Doble equipo y utiliza Esporas paralizantes! -

*Beautifly rápidamente hace varios clones de ella misma.. haciendo que falle ese lanzallamas y comienza a esparcir Esporas hacia todo el campo de batalla...

Lentamente Houndoom se queda un poco inmóvil.. afectándole y queda un poco paralizado*

¿?: - Que diablos estas haciendo ahi parado perro estúpido! Muevete y esparce Ascuas ya!

*pero houndoom al querer hacerlo no puede.. su cuerpo quedo paralizado*

Ash: bien! Ahora usa Viento Plateado Beautifly!

*el pokemon extiende sus alas y emite un Radiante viento cubierto de plata hacia el campo.. afectándole a Houndoom, inesperadamente Beautifly brilla un poco y emitiendo un chillido de Confianza y animo.. a lo que ash se dio cuenta de que trataba ese chillido*

\- Perfecto eso es lo que quería! -

¿?: - aagg… maldición! Houndoom! Esparce ascuas a ti mismo ya! *haciendo caso a su entrenador el mismo se esparce ascuas.. dañándose un poco.. pero quito el efecto de la paralización, a lo que sonríe su entrenador viendo que su pokemon ya puede moverse libremente*

\- estas acabado! Ahora Houndoom de nuevo ascuas! Y usa Bola Sombra! –

*rápidamente esparce ascuas eliminando a los clones del doble equipo dejando al verdadero y en ese mismo instante houndoom prepara la bola sombra.. aventándolo hacia la mariposa pokemon*

¿?: - jajaja hasta aquí llego tu mariposita es difícil que esquive esa potente bola sombra!

\- je.. no lo creo! Demuéstraselo Beautifly! –

*al ver que se acerca la bola sombra… simplemente desaparece*

¿?: - Que? No puede ser! Acaso usa teletransportacion? Eso es imposible! El es un pokemon bicho! –

*Ash rie* - mira quien esta detrás de ti… Houndoom…

*voltea y ahi esta beautifly.. espantándolo.. el otro entrenador se da cuenta muy sorprendido * - aaghhh! Rapido Mordisco! * tratando de morderlo, pero no puede.. beautifly es muy rápida para houndoom moviéndose de un lado a otro* - Pero que diablos! Maldito deja de hacer trampa! Es imposible que esa mariposa sea mas rápida que mi Houndoom! –

Ash: - Jaja! Por favor! Por si no lo sabias.. el Viento plateado aparte de ser un ataque puede favorecer al pokemon subiendo todos sus Status por unos minutos! Y no.. no es trampa, Es Entrenamiento, Amor y Cariño por mis pokemon! Y si ellos saben como son tratados, lo demostraran en la batalla con grandes resultados! –

*al escuchar eso.. Ralts siente en su corazón, un gran cariño hacia ese humano.. o mejor dicho.. un Sentimiento de Amor.. al estar conectada con el Corazón de Ash, sintió su felicidad al ver como su Beautifly esta dando una excelente batalla.. para Ralts.. fue lo suficiente para que el sea su Maestro.. su Entrenador.. su primer Amor hacia un Humano*

*lo que no sabe Ash es que ese entrenador tenia dos ases bajo la manga.. mientras están concentrados los dos en la batalla.. Mightyena avanza sigilosamente hacia Ash esperando el momento de su entrenador escondiéndose en un arbusto… Pikachu esta atento en la batalla que se daba enfrente de sus ojos.… de repente escucho un ruido en los arboles haciendo que mire arriba.. pero no había nada… o eso era lo que pensaba..*

Ash: - Bien beautifly terminemos con esto! *houndoom ya estaba cansado por tratar de morderlo y seguirle el paso a beautifly.. cuando no pudo mas, aprovecho ese momento* AHORA! UTILIZA ZUMBIDO BICHO!

*Beautifly emite un Sonido chillante muy fuerte causando gran molestia y daño hacia Houndoom.. dejándolo Debilitado*

¿?: - Imposible! No! Esto tiene que ser una broma! Mi Houndoom que tiene 100 de nivel a sido vencido contra una mariposa de nivel 25? Y aparte usa zumbido? Nooo! Simplemente no! Eres un Tramposo!

Ash: - Callate Estupido! Ni siquiera tratas con respeto a tu pokemon! Aun que tenga el máximo nivel sus condiciones están pésimos! Ni siquiera le tienes afecto! Es por eso que a perdido! No lo entrenas como debe ser!..

*…. se rie con cinismo*

¿?: - jaja…jajajajaja! Por favor! Deja de sermonearme! Los pokemon solo sirven para pelear! Para ganar dinero! Y me llevare a ese pokemon sea como sea! *señalando a ralts*

*de repente Pikachu escucho un chillido en los arboles.. ahora mas fuerte voltea y se pone en posición de batalla.. cosa que Ash se dio cuenta*

\- Que pasa pikachu? -

*al ver la distracción de ash.. rie maliciosamente*

\- AHORA CROBAT! ATAQUE RAPIDO Y TACLEALO! –

*de los arboles sale Crobat y haciendo caso a su entrenador baja a una velocidad casi super sónica.. pegándole fuerte a Ash tacleándolo, tal impacto hace que tanto Ash como Ralts salgan volando y separándolos a unos metros.. Pikachu alarmado ve como su entrenador recibe ese golpe muy fuerte.. al ver que crobat no puede moverse debido al impacto que iso ataca a Crobat usando Tacleada de voltios dejándolo muy lastimado alejándose un poco de Ash..

\- Agghh! Canalla!

Al ver todo los hechos grita*

\- A POR ELLA MIGHTYENA! USA MORDISCO Y TRAE A ESE POKEMON –

*al escuchar esa orden Ash voltea rápidamente en donde esta ralts.. y se da cuenta de mightyena asustándose mucho* - RALTS CUIDADO!

*Ralts aun lastimada escucha a Ash.. voltea hacia la derecha y sale Mightyena de su escondite corriendo ferozmente hacia ella.. parecido a un Leon por su presa.. prepara su gran Hocico para morderla con gran fuerza…

Ralts no tenia nada de fuerza.. simplemente cerro sus pequeños ojos y esperar su muerte…..*

\- AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH! –

*ralts escucho ese grito.. abre sus ojos y vio algo.. espantoso….

Ash había llegado rápido para proteger a ralts, se puso enfrente de ella y utilizo su brazo derecho como escudo.. haciendo que mightyena lo muerda ferozmente hundiendo sus colmillos en su brazo.. ella vio como la sangre caía mucho del brazo de él….

soportando ese dolor del mordisco en su brazo… Rapidamente con su brazo izquierdo agarro una piedra que estaba cerca de el algo grande le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza de Mightyena.. haciendo que este suelte el brazo y quedando casi medio noqueado por el golpe que le dio.. en ese instante Beautifly aprovecho tacleándo a mighyena para separarlo de su entrenador golpeándolo en el arbol.. Ash llorando por el dolor voltea hacia ralts*

\- des..descuida.. no… no pasa nada! – *pero el dolor y la perdida de sangre hace que se maree rápido.. arrodillándose y sufriendo por su brazo.. tanto ralts como beautifly se acercan muy preocupados..*

*el otro entrenador solo lo mira.. sabiendo que ya no tiene oportunidad se acerca lentamente*

¿?: - valla valla… el gran "héroe" arriesgando su vida por un simple pokemon.. jajaja que estupides.. pero… *saca una pistola* yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero…. Y no me importa.. si hay heridos… o muertos.. *ya muy cerca de Ash le apunta con la pistola en la cabeza*.. fue divertido… pero tengo otros pokemon que capturar y venderlos a buen precio… asi que… tienes algo que decir "amante y protector de los pokemon"? –

*Ash sintiendo la pistola en su cabeza*.. si ….

*Rapidamente Ash tomo a Beautifly y a Ralts cubriéndolos con su propio Cuerpo agachado y grito con furia*

\- TRUENO! –

* no se había percatado de su otro pokemon.. y Pikachu estaba atrás de el… el Pequeño Roedor vio con Furia a ese entrenador que estaba amenazando de Muerte a su Maestro.. a su mejor amigo.. con sus mejillas sacando chispas muy fuertes y Grita con todo su ser alzando la mirada*

* - PIIIIIIIKKKKAAAAAA! - *

* * *

* Cerca de la Entrada a la cueva se ve a varios Oficiales con Sus Growlithe buscando desesperadamente en los alrededores… y una chica gritando dando ordenes*

\- Rapido Muchachos! No debe estar Lejos ese criminal!... *susurrando* ~ Según la informacion de los Ciudadanos del pueblo sosciego… no debe estar lejos… ahora si.. Estas acabado Takaro ~

*de repente la Chica como los demás oficiales notan que el cielo se está obscureciendo rápido.. y unas nubes negras se están acomodando en un punto cerca del bosque junto al lago*

\- que rayos es eso…. Un momento..… eso…eso es?!

*se escucha un pequeño grito*

* - cchhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - *

\- TODOS CUBRANSE YA! –

"SSSHHHHHHPPPAAAARRRRRKKKKKK!"

*el cielo tiembla y se ve como un Potente Rayo cae muy Fuerte en el bosque.. haciendo que todos se agachen y tapándose los oídos de la Gran potencia que hiso ese Rayo.. temblando un poco la tierra… lentamente las nubes comienzan a alejarse y se aclara el cielo.. La oficial Jenny al ver que ya paso, rápidamente se levanta y corre gritándole a los demas*

\- Rapido! Rápido! Hay que ver que fue lo que paso! –

*corriendo.. llegan a ese lugar y miran muy sorprendidos… como un pequeño pikachu hiso un cráter alrededor de el, uno muy grande..

Pikachu abre sus ojos al ver como quedo el lugar.. y rápidamente va con Ash.. el estando en posición fetal por cubrir a Beautifly y a Ralts por el Trueno… abre sus ojos con dificultad y voltea..*

Ash: - bien…. Hecho…. Amigo…. *desmayándose*

*La oficial Jenny escucho al joven… espantada por ver como esta rodeado de sangre preocupada va corriendo hacia el*

\- di….dios…dios mio! Rapido! Llamen a los paramédicos! Este muchacho esta perdiendo mucha sangre Rapido!

*uno de los oficiales pide en radio los paramédicos dando su posición… mientras los demás registran alrededor del cráter… haciendo que los Growlithe ladran… pues encontraron algo.. o alguien..* - Oigan! Encontramos a un Crobat!... *otro policía grita* hey! aquí encontramos a un Houndoom! *y otro grito*… aquí hay una mightyena! -

*Jenny los escucha y se queda muy pensativa*… crobat? Mightyena? Houndoom?... esos pokemon son los mismos de ese criminal… acaso… esta por aq…..

*se escucha otro grito*

\- aggghhh! Mal…..maldita…rata! * el esta muy lastimado y aun paralizado por el gran trueno de pikachu.. la oficial lo escucho y se dio cuenta quien era*

\- te tenemos… maldito… - *se acerca hacia el sin importarle su condición y lo voltea bruscamente*

Takaro: - oiga! Oiga! Que le pasa!

Jenny: - Takaro Minaru.. esta bajo arresto por Robo, Maltrato

\- no e hecho nada! Además No ve que estoy lastimado?... y por que me esposa? -

\- intento de homicidio y Contrabando de especies raras pokemon -

\- A el deténgalo! El me robo mi pokemon! –

\- tiene derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que diga será usado en su contra –

*ya esposado se lo entrega a los otros oficiales*

Takaro: - NOOOO DEJENME! SUELTENME! YO NO HICE NADA SON PURAS MENTIRAS!

Jenny: - llévenselo! No quiero ver su asquerosa cara.. *los oficiales se lo llevan a la patrulla.. mientras el rogando y llorando por que según no hiso nada*

*se escucha la Sirena de la Ambulancia.. llegando rápido salen los paramédicos y una Enfermera Joy con un blissey… rápidamente corren en donde estaba el Herido… espantándose mucho.. mas la enfermera Joy al ver al Entrenador con el brazo completamente destrozado por esa Mordida*

\- dios mio! Rápido hay que llevarlo al hospital! Esta muy grave! Yo ire por los pokemon! -

*haciéndole caso a la enfermera.. los paramédicos preparan todo y ponen a ash en la camilla llevándolo rápido a la ambulancia.. mientras que la enfermera joy con la ayuda de blissey toman a los pokemon de Ash y los otros pokemon del criminal.. llevándoselos a la ambulancia.. y salen rápido hacia ciudad Rocavelo… Jenny tambien los sigue pues quería información sobre los hechos que paso en ese lugar*

* * *

*Abre sus ojos… acordándose de todo eso… y estaba a punto de llorar*

**… de minutos a horas…. De horas a días… de días…. A…. a semanas…. Solo… solo de recordar el dolor de mi maestro.. quería estar con el.. quería acompañarlo en ese momento.. pero yo tambien estaba lastimada… y… y solo podía esperar… todos esperábamos el regreso de nuestro maestro… pero mas….. yo…**

* * *

*había pasado un mes… Pikachu, Beautifly, Piplum, y Starly seguían esperando en el Hospital Pokemon… aun sin noticias de su entrenador.. la Enfermera Joy los cuidaba bien mientras Ash estaba aun en los cuartos del hospital…. pero ella se preocupaba mas Por Ralts.. pues estaba casi con la mirada perdida, no quería comer, siempre estaba sola…

Por otra parte Ralts en su mente recordaba todo… el daño.. la sangre.. el rostro de ver a Ash llorando pero diciéndole que todo esta bien… ella simplemente estaba en Shock todo ese tiempo.. quería verlo otra vez… todos los demás pokemon la animaban.. en especial pikachu.. pero aun con sus animos.. no podía tener esa sonrisa.. *

*ella se acerca y acaricia el rostro de ralts*

\- Tranquila … te aseguro que tu entrenador se pondrá bien… solo necesita un poco mas de descanso - *diciéndole tan tiernamente.. pero joy sabe que no lo puede asegurar.. pues a escuchado que perdio mucha sangre y su brazo estaba tan lastimado que estuvieron a punto de amputárselo.. pero gracias a los resultados de otros médicos de otras ciudades.. pudieron salvarle su brazo.. ahora solo están esperando a que despierte Ash*

*Ralts sintió ese cariño por parte de la enfermera y creyó en sus palabras.. mirándola*

\- si.. buenas tardes… había escuchado que aquí se encuentra un entrenador de Nombre Ash Ketchum… -

*Joy escucho la conversación y volteo pensando que era algún familiar o amigo… pero abrió los ojos, se podría decir que demasiado al ver quien era… sorprendida susurra muy leve*

~….cy….. cynthia? ~

*Joy no estaba equivocada.. en efecto era la Campeona de la Region Sinnoh.. Cynthia tambien conocida como "The Queen Golden Darkness" *

_**Nota del Autor -**_ **(sip invento mío! Cualquier parecido a Konjiki no Yami es pura coincidencia! :3 )**

*cynthia estaba vestida de forma normal como una ama de casa.. salvo que tenia Lentes y su cabello estaba Suelto y no trenzado como ella siempre usa*

*a lo que muchas preguntas les daba vuelta en la cabeza de la Enfermera*

Joy: - (acaso es pariente de ella? Será su Primo? Hermano?... o…. su hijo? No no no! Ella aun sigue soltera… pero entonces? Por que pregunta por ese entrenador? )

*tantas preguntas en su mente…. Vuelve en si.. se había percatado de que ella se había marchado… no sabia si fue a visitarlo o quería información de ese entrenador… pero al ver a ella… que es una gran campeona y maestra pokemon.. visitando un hospital por ver a alguien?.. eso no se ve en todos los días.. *

*de repente doctores y enfermeras corren hacia las habitaciones… sorprendiendo a Joy pues quería saber que estaba pasando*

*Pikachu y los demás pokemon de ash escuchaban todo el ruido mirando a la misma dirección donde corrian los demás… Ralts tambien escuchaba.. pero no le interesaba…..

De repente.. sintió en su corazón.. algo muy calido.. como si volviera a despertar.. pero mas lleno de vida.. en ese instante Ralts Volteo y se unió con los demás pokemon.. esta ves.. su rostro reflejaba felicidad*

*- no.. no me esta engañando mi corazón verdad?... es… es el!.. es ese humano! Esta… esta con vida! Esta con vida! -*

*ralts brincando de alegría le comenta a los demás pokemon… y hacen lo mismo saltando de felicidad… pues Ralts les había comentado.. que su entrenador está con vida.. esta despertando.. *

*rápidamente La enfermera Joy Se acerca con ellos… se le nota unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos*

\- niños! Su entrenador los quiere ver! Vengan! –

*al decir eso no dudaron en seguir a la enfermera.. y ella toma a Ralts cargandola.. caminando muy rápido van a la habitación en donde se encuentra Ash… al llegar, entra la enfermera.. al momento de abrir la puerta sus pokemon corren hacia su entrenador Saltando de felicidad.. mas Pikachu y Beautifly que estaban muy preocupados por su entrenador*

Ash : - Amigos!.. ajajaja auuhh! * aun débil.. pero con su otro brazo los abraza*.. Perdónenme por hacerlos preocupar mucho… -

*Ash se da cuenta de la presencia de la enfermera joy y que tiene a alguien especial en sus brazos*

\- RALTS! - *ella lo mira… la enfermera se acerca con Ash y deja a Ralts cerca de el.. a lo que ella rápidamente la abraza.. llorando*

* - ….ma…MAESTRO! - *

*Ash se sorprendió al escuchar que ralts le dijera maestro.. pero no le importo.. pues sabia.. que a ganado a una nueva Compañera… o mas bien.. a una nueva Amiga.. a lo que le sonríe feliz*

Joy: - afortunadamente todos tus pokemon no sufrieron ningún daño grave… sobre todo a tu pequeña Ralts.. parece que la protección que le diste sobre ese Trueno.. no le afecto para nada -

*ash sonríe al escuchar a la enfermera*

\- Gracias enfermera Joy

*joy sonríe* - bueno te dejo… creo que tus niños quieren quedarse contigo un poco mas.. regresare después

\- ok gracias! *sonriendo*

*ya quedándose solos con sus pokemon.. Ash los mira.. sobre todo a ralts que aun seguía abrazado hacia el*

\- asi que.. maestro? *sonriendo.. a lo que ralts escucho y se mira enfrente*

*- si… yo… yo quiero estar con usted.. maestro.. después de todo lo que a pasado… por mi…. Ahora yo quiero.. protegerlo.. quiero estar a su lado -*

*Ash sonriendo.. acaricia su mejilla tiernamente* - bueno… entonces solo falta una ultima cosa por hacer…. –

*al lado de la cama en donde esta Ash.. están sus pertenencias.. su ropa, sus poke-balls y su pokedex, Ash toma una Poke-ball vacia y toca a Ralts.. haciendo que ella entre a la poke-ball capturándola.. ni siquiera se hiso el esfuerzo de la captura.. haciendo que la poke-ball brille de forma definitiva haciendo que el pokemon ya es de el..

Al momento de tenerla ash activa el botón de la poke-ball para que salga Ralts.. y la mira*

Ash: - ya esta listo… bueno no queda mas que decir…. Bienvenida a la familia… "Rosalina" *sonriendo y los demás pokemon sonríen y gritan de felicidad al tener a una nueva compañera*

*ralts se queda sin palabras al escuchar su nuevo "nombre" a lo que ella lo vuelve a abrazar.. ahora si a su Maestro.. a su nueva Familia*

*- Maestro…. Le prometo.. que siempre estare a su lado… siempre lo protegeré

~ ina ~

*- no importa lo que pase… yo siempre sere.. su angel guardian

~ lina! ~

Ash: - yo tambien Rosalina… nunca estaras sola.. ahora tienes una nueva familia.. y tambien recuerda… *sonriendo*

\- siempre te protegeré –

* * *

~ Rosalina! ~

*Rosalina escucha la voz de Ash y abre los ojos… volteando alrededor *

Ash : - Rosalina que pasa? te encuentras bien? * diciéndolo preocupado *

*rapidamente.. se le salen unas lagrimas.. se da cuenta Pikachu y el la mira… a lo que Ella solo sonríe diciéndole al roedor que se encuentra bien… y ella voltea a ver a su Maestro.. Dedicándole una sonrisa*

*- nada maestro… estoy bien… solo… solo fue un recuerdo -*

*Ash se dio cuenta de que se le salian unas pequeñas lagrimas a su Pokemon.. a lo que el le limpio con un pañuelo*

\- debes estar cansada verdad? Vamos a un centro pokemon para tomar un descanso vale?… por que tenemos que estar listos y preparados para nuestra Sexta medalla! –

*a lo que Pikachu y Rosalina exclamaron con una sonrisa, gritando y apoyando a su entrenador levantando sus manos*

** Arceus…. De verdad.. te agradesco mucho… de que hallas entrelazado nuestros caminos… y pude conocer… a un gran entrenador…. O mas bien… a mi primer Amor**

* * *

Y aquí es donde yo digo…. Gracias otra vez por llegar hasta aquí!

De verdad agradesco mucho su paciencia… como lo dije al principio.. actualizar rápido no es mi fuerte..

ahora me decían que si es basado igual a los juegos.. por que Ash tenia pokemon mediocres?..

Yo les diría que… no todo hay que basarse y tener pokemons bien OP para que se parezca al juego… esto es diferente y pues asi me gusto.. con los pokemon que se puede obtener en el juego.. puedes tener resultados diferentes..

Ahora.. bueno aquí yo diría que pondría dar por terminado la historia.. y hacer una continuación pero ya en un nuevo fic ahora basado en las aventuras y por los siguientes gimnasios.. hasta llegar a Cynthia.. díganme si les parecería que lo haga asi.. o sigo continuando aquí en este fic

Por que si se habran dado cuenta.. Cynthia siente algo por ash.. ujuju.. me gusto esa parte.. y al imaginarme eso.. se me abrió una nueva puerta para nueva historia romantica sobre estos dos y asi seguir con otro fic basado en esta misma historia... Claro que para mi siempre sera AshXSerena pero tambien me encanto ver AshXCynthia

Espero sus Reviews y para saber si les gusta la idea! si quieren continuacion aqui mismo.. o hago un nuevo fic! :3


	3. Una Visita Inesperada

Nombre: -Personas hablando-

Nombre: -*pokemon hablando*-

*acciones

**narracion y pensamiento de los personajes**

(hablando en mente)

~Susurrando~

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**es un gran atardecer y vemos a nuestro Entrenador Ash acompañado de su mejor amigo pikachu y a su guardiana Rosalina relajándose un poco… con la sexta medalla en sus manos ahora Ash va de camino a Ciudad Puntaneva para su séptima medalla…. Pero decidió relajarse un poco y fueron a pueblo Caelestis.. sobre todo a escuchado que en ese pueblo existen ruinas y ver el tal rumoreado Mural de los tres legendarios de la región Sinnoh**

Ash: uuff por fin llegamos!

-*Piiikaaaa…..*-

*suspirando y cansado sentándose en una de las rocas al igual que pikachu acostado con cara de agotado.. Rosalina solo rie al ver la expresión de su entrenador igual sentándose a lado de ash*

-*Maestro… si lo pensamos bien.. Usted podría haber usado vuelo en staraptor para llegar más rápido y se evitaría todo este cansancio*-

*al escuchar ese comentario Ash solo sonrio*

\- asi es Rosalina… pero es mejor ejercitarte y no aprovecharse de los pokemon… bueno aun que si a veces es una emergencia, pero vamos tampoco tengo que abusar de ello-

**Rosalina sonríe al escuchar sus palabras.. mira alrededor del pueblo**

-*y por que estamos aquí maestro? No tenemos que ir por su siguiente medalla?*-

**Ash ya un poco recuperado se levanta y le da pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza**

-claro que si.. pero también tenemos que relajarnos un poco, no todo es batallas querida-

**al sentir la mano de su entrenador acariciando su cabeza.. ella se sonroja mucho**

-además también vine a este pueblo.. por que quiero escuchar la leyenda de dialga y palkia al igual que los tres legendarios de los lagos.. y en este pueblo hay mucho conocimiento de ello-

\- si vienes a escuchar sobre la leyenda.. yo puedo decirte todo hijo-

**al escuchar esa voz Ash voltea y es una señora de unos 55 años**

-en serio señora? Whoo muchas gracias!- *sonriendo*

-jeje debes estar cansado..ven vamos a mi casa para que te recuperes un poco-

**sonriendo Ash no duda de la amabilidad de la señora y va con ella**

-muchas gracias señora-

**Ash, pikachu y rosalina siguen a la señora sonriendo y admirando el pequeño pueblo**

-no eres de por aquí verdad jovencito? Veo que admiras y observas todo el lugar-

*sonriendo* -sip.. de hecho yo vengo de la región Kanto de pueblo Paleta.. asi que todo esto es nuevo para mi.. y lo que veo.. este lugar es muy tranquilo..

-oohh que interesante! Asi que eres de pueblo paleta.. con mucho mas razón ( acaso será este jovencito que siempre me a hablado mi nieta?) .. asi es, este pueblo esta muy alejado de la civilización como tu la conoces, por eso está muy tranquilo y pacifico

-si.. muy tranquilo, hasta dan ganas de quedarse a vivir aquí *sonriendo*

-por cierto hijo.. es muy raro que vea a otros pokemon sin estar en su pokebola *mirando a pikachu y a rosalina* acaso siempre los dejas libres?

-eh? Bueno… *Pikachu va al hombro de ash* -a decir verdad Pikachu es mi primer pokemon desde que comencé mi viaje- *acariciando su cabeza* -por extraña razón pikachu nunca le gustó estar en su pokebola como a los demás pokemon, por qué? Ni yo mismo lo se… pero.. *sonriendo* se podría decir que es único mi pikachu y lo quiero mucho

-*pika.. pikachu~*- *sonriendo rascándose su mejilla sonrojándose un poco*

-valla, se ve que tienes una gran amistad con tu pikachu, eso es bueno, no cualquier entrenador puede entrenar a un pikachu *mira de reojo a rosalina y se da cuenta de algo que la sorpendio… rosalina va de la mano de ash* - y mas sorprendida estoy.. de que tienes a una Gardevoir

*rosalina se sonroja al ser mencionada y baja la mirada muy ruborizada*

-en serio? *ash mirándo a la ancian*

-sí, si no mal recuerdo Las Gardevoir pueden proteger a su entrenador de cualquier peligro… incluso dando su vida si este está a punto de morir creando un agujero negro hacia el enemigo… ademas ellas son muy raras.. pues no se dejan ver a simple vista… pero en tu caso *voltea la anciana y Mira a Ash y a Rosalina* -esta Gardevoir tiene sus sentimientos, amor y alma hacia ti muy fuertes… y agarrándola de la mano me demuestra el gran cariño que le tienes a tu gardevoir

*al escuchar esas palabras Rosalina se sonrojo mucho mas y esconde su rostro en el hombro de ash… al igual que Ash se sonroja un poco al escuchar eso rascando su mejilla*

-etto… bueno.. a decir verdad yo a Rosalina la quiero muchísimo… y es mas yo no la trato como una pokemon.. la trato como a un ser humano… porque en realidad lo es *sonriendo*

-ademas… yo lo dije claramente.. que a ella la protegeré a toda costa de mi vida… ya que no quiero que le vuelva a pasar otra vez cuando era una ralts… también ese fue el motivo de no querer entrar en una pokebola.. je.. se acostumbro siempre a estar conmigo *riendo*

*al escuchar esas palabras de Ash, Rosalina no puede más con su sonrojo y se tapa la cara con sus manos tratando de que no la mire de lo sonrojada que esta.. la anciana la mira y se rie de lo linda y avergonzada que esta rosalina.. recordándola a una joven muy enamorada*

-*kyaaa! Ma.. maestro! Que cosas dice! Es muy vergonzoso!*-

-ara~ara- *sonriendo* -parece que la dejaste noqueada con esas palabras-

*Ash voltea un poco y mira a Rosalina muy roja de lo que dijo y el solo sonrio a si mismo sonrojándose*

-jejeje-

** caminando contando un poco de sus viajes.. llegan a la casa de la señora**

-bueno pasa por favor.. estas en tu casa-

-jeje gracias y con permiso-

**entran y es un hogar muy relajante y comodo.. digno de una señora de mayor edad.. Ash admira la casa**

-jeje me siento como en casa después de viajar tanto.. se siente la misma tranquilidad al igual con mi madre-

-valla, me lo imagino- **preparando un poco de Te** -asi debe estar también tu hogar con tu mama-

**ash sonríe al escuchar eso**

-asi es.. aun extraño la comida que prepara mi madre… tener este largo viaje para ser un gran maestro pokemon es muy difícil… pero tendre buenos resultados *sonriendo con confianza*

-jaja al verte asi eres igualita a mi nieta-

-en serio? Valla debe ser igual una gran entrenadora como yo.. me gustaría verla para poder retarla en una batalla poke..-

**no pudo terminar la frase por que repentinamente tocaron la puerta muy fuerte y un hombre gritando**

-Señora! Señora! Venga rápido! Hay dos tipos en la entrada de las Ruinas! Dicen que van a explotar la entrada!-

*al escuchar eso la señora fue rápido a la puerta abriéndola y tratando de calmara al hombre*

-ya tranquilo.. aver vamos para alla- * Ash al escuchar eso rápidamente se levanta y va a la puerta con ella* -yo también voy señora!

**sonriendo los tres salen en camino hacia las ruinas.. llegaron al lugar y ven mucha gente reunida a unos metros de la entrada.. y se fijan de dos personas.. un joven con aspecto de… astronauta con una G en medio? Y otra persona.. un hombre de aspecto más mayor pero elegante de cabello azul.. igual que el otro hombre tiene una G en su ropa**

*riendo*

¿?-asi que… estas son las famosas ruinas de Sinnoh… valla..

*Ash, el Hombre y la señora llegan al lugar y ella avanza asía esos tipos*

-quienes son ustedes.. y que quieren en estas ruinas?-

*al escuchar a la señora el voltea y la mira riendo*

-oohh... me imagino que usted es la líder de este pueblo.. que interesante.. *voltea ignorándola y mira a los lados de la entrada.. las figuras de palkia y dialga*

-yo soy Cyrus..*caminando tocando la pared con la forma de dialga* sabe… me gustaría escuchar esa Leyenda sobre los tres legendarios que mantenían la equilibrad del tiempo

-para que quiere saberlo? **dijo la señora con un tono de voz desafiante**

*cyrus solo rio y voltea* - fácil.. Nadie logra apreciar, que este mundo es incompleto. Pero yo cambiaré el mundo. Y Para empezar..

*alzando su voz * -destruiré esa pintura rupestre que estuvieron protegiendo todos estos años. Su lugar debería ser ocupado por la leyenda de un nuevo mundo!

**todos espantados por lo que dijo ese hombre.. y habla el otro joven que acompaña a cyrus**

-jajajaja! Este pueblo es insignificante! No hay nada de valor aquí. Ni siquiera tiene que existir este pueblerucho!, así que lo volaremos con una bomba! Si tratan de interponerse,

*saca una pokebola y sale houndour gruñendo fuerte espantando a la gente*

le daremos una lección que se arrepentirán por todas sus vidas! nadie se meterá con el Equipo Galaxia!

**todos muy asustados por lo que dijo ese hombre**

-valla valla, con que muy rudos eh?-

*todos voltean para ubicar quien fue el que dijo esas palabras*

-Quien dijo eso! Muéstrate!- *gritando el soldado galáctico*

*el avanza en donde esta la señora… todos lo miran.. un joven con un pikachu en el hombro acompañado de una gardevoir*

*suspira* -Saben.. la verdad no entiendo porque hay gente loca que quiere conquistar el mundo… por favor! Si ni ustedes mismos se la creen!-

*toda la gente se sorprende de la valentía de ese joven… pero otros se sorprenden al ver quien es*

*la gente susurra* ~miren! Es el! El es el entrenador de la región Kanto~ ~no puede ser! El esta aquí!~

*cyrus no dudo en ver a ese muchacho.. ya que el también a escuchado rumores sobre un entrenador muy fuerte de una región diferente*

*el joven galáctico solo rie a mas no poder *-jajajajajaja! Ooohh miren al super héroe! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a enfrentarte a mí? ¿Te opones al Equipo Galaxia? Eso significa que te vas a enfrentarte al mundo... ¡No, al universo!

*Ash solo rie del discurso que escucho* -ppff jajajaja! En serio ustedes son tan ridículos de inventar cualquier frase rara-

*el joven galáctico se enoja mas al escuchar lo que dijo Ash*

-A Si? Pues vas a pagarlo muy caro por Reirte de el equipo galaxia! Houndour usa Colmillo de fuego y ataca a ese tonto!-

*haciendo caso a su entrenador houndour se dirige rápidamente asia Ash a tratar de morderlo en su cuerpo… Ash aun teniendo la vista baja escondida por su gorra.. solo Rie.. la gente se espanta al ver que ese joven no se mueve para poder esquivar ese ataque*

-Lo va a matar! Rapido Muchacho muévete!-

*la señora viendo a Ash preocupado* -Cuidado!-

*gritando la gente… de repente se ve un Aura llena de energía dándole un golpe critico a houndour dejándolo completamente fuera de combate*

**Todos se quedaron perplejos ante tal acción**

*el joven galáctico se queda con la boca abierta al ver como su pokemon quedo debilitado de un solo golpe… pero mas sorprendido se quedo.. al ver que Ash no a dado ni un movimiento ni a gritado ni nada por el estilo*

-qu… QUE? Que demonios hiciste! Como? Como pudiste acabar con mi poke….-

**no termino de decir la palabra… por que mira enfrente de el… y se aterroriza por completo… por que ve a una Gardevoir con una cara completamente llena de odio y furia hacia ese joven**

-*Nunca….. Te atrevas…. A Lastimar… A MI MAESTRO!*-

*Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Gardevoir.. era la primera vez que escuchan una voz muy clara y entendible de un Pokemon.. por otra parte Cyrus quedo algo sorprendido pero sonriendo al confirmar la fuerza de ese entrenador*

*el joven galáctico se quedo paralizado al escuchar esa voz fuerte y llena de furia de ese pokemon ya sin saber que hacer*

-asi que los rumores son cierto eh?-

*cyrus da pasos al frente mirando desafiante a Ash*

-habia escuchado que un tal Entrenador de Diferente Region con un pikachu y una gardevoir eran muy fuerte… quien iva imaginar que fueras tu… jeje muy interesante-

*Gardevoir mirando desafiante a Cyrus por si iva a atacar a su Maestro*

-(Rosalina tranquilízate… ven conmigo)-

*al escuchar a su entrenador ella se calma un poco y regresa a donde esta ash a un lado de el mirando desafiante a Cyrus*

-dime muchacho.. porque te interpones con nuestro sueño? Acaso estas conforme con este mundo incompleto? No quieres saber un nuevo mundo?-

*Ash solo rie y lo mira desafiante*

-incompleto? Nuevo mundo? Estas loco.. este mundo esta completamente perfecto-

*cyrus solo cierra sus ojos y suspira*

-pobre iluso… no entiendes que yo puedo darte un mejor mundo?-

*Ash Lo mira ya enojado*

-a que mundo te refieres? Un mundo donde según tu vas a traer paz la humanidad? A los pokemon? Tarado! solo lo haces para a ti mismo! por querer comportarte como dios! Manipulando todo a tu antojo! *lo mira desafiante* Y mientras yo este con vida eso nunca te lo voy a permitir!

*el solo suspira*

-necio.. En cualquier caso, *mira a la señora*… tu anciana, tu actitud me deja claro lo que necesitaba saber. Si los seres del tiempo y el espacio se juntan, entonces nada podrá detenerlos...-

**Cyrus mira al joven galáctico dándole una orden**

-Nos vamos ya encontramos lo que queríamos saber-

*el joven galáctico rápidamente avienta una bomba de humo en el suelo.. haciendo que todos cierren sus ojos.. al abrirlos ellos ya no están*

*ash tapandose con su gorra y dispersando el humo.. ya no hay señal de ellos*

-Tsk se fueron esos locos-

*al ver que ya no están esos dos hombres… toda la gente corre hacia el muchacho alegres*

-WHOOO! Eso fue sorprendente!- , -eres muy valiente hombrecillo-

*infinidades de elogios fueron para Ash.. y el solo sonríe agradeciendo a la gente*

*la señora feliz al ver lo que a sucedido camina hacia Ash*

-Muchas gracias joven.. creo que sin ti ellos habrían destruido estas ruinas-

*ash solo sonríe al escuchar a la señora*

-bueno al menos no llegamos a eso… además yo no fui de gran ayuda.. mas bien fue para ella- *voltea y mira a Rosalina*

-ella fue la que izo todo el trabajo-

*Rosalina solo se ruboriza y se esconde atrás de ash… de repente se escucha una voz de mujer entre toda la multitud*

¿?-Abuela! Abuela!

*la señora voltea rápidamente y se encuentra con esa Voz*

-Ara? Hija?

*ella la abraza* -Abuela! Que fue lo que paso? Ya estaba llegando y de repente vi una gran explosión de humo! Pensé que estaba pasando algo y corrí rápidamente… quienes fueron? Que es lo que querían?

*la señora tratando de calmar a su nieta*- ya ya.. no a pasado nada mi niña.. ya todo esta bien

*ella solo respira aliviada al ver que no tiene daño su abuela*

*ash se queda algo… atonito al ver quien era ella y susurra a si mismo* ~no es cierto! En verdad es su nieta?~

\- por cierto mi niña.. todo fue gracias a este joven.. el fue quien nos ayudo a detener a esos hombres-

*ella voltea asía el jove.. sin mirarlo al rostro le da una reverencia de agradecimiento* -de verdad muchas gracias por proteger este pueblo y todos sus habitantes.. en especial a mi abuela

*ash solo se sonrojo un poco*

-etto.. claro no se preocupe

*la señora lo mira*

-valla muchacho de verdad tienes a una Gardevoir muy poderosa… la has entrenado muy bien-

-jeje gracias-

*al escuchar la palabra Gardevoir ella rápidamente levanta su rostro y mira al joven… quedando atónita al ver quien era realmente*

-un joven, una gardevoir *mira al pikachu* y un pikachu?…en.. entonces tu… tu eres…. Tu Eres!- *sonrojándose al máximo*

*ash hace lo mismo* -cabello largo casi dorado, dos coletas con listones negros? Un elegante traje de negro… Entonces tu eres!

*la señora mira al joven*

-jeje te habia dicho que tenia a una nieta igual a ti.. bueno es ella.. se llama Cynthia * ahora ella mira a su nieta* asi es hija… el es a quien admiras mucho.. el es Ash Ketchum-

**solo se escucho al unisono dos grito**

QUEEEEE?!

**Continuara...**

* * *

*arrodilandose por completo pidiendo perdon* De verdad amigos una gran gran Disculpa por traerles este capitulo! Ya casi un año de que comenze este fic…. El motivo por no poder actualizarlo.. fue por que sufri un accidente fatal… me di un gran golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza… perdiendo una parte de mi memoria… por eso no sabia exactamente que tenia fics publicados y hace apenas 2 meses pude recuperarme totalmente y apenas termine el capitulo para ustedes… espero que no me hayan abandonado... pero aun asi les agradesco mucho esos favoritos y reviews que e recibido.. ahora si ya que estoy al 100% tratare de actualizar el fic en el menor tiempo posible!

y otra vez gracias por su paciensia!


End file.
